


That one sleepover

by schlattschops



Series: Quacknoblade fics <3 [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, quacknoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Techno and Quackity are left alone downstairs doing their own things until Quackity makes a move
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Quacknoblade fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	That one sleepover

Techno and Quackity sat on the couch awkwardly. Quackity looked at his phone with his feet curled up on his chest keeping him warm. Techno sat across Q reading a book as normal. Q looked at Techno admiring his features Quietly. He had pointy ears mixed with light pink, His circle glasses sat on his nose with his eyes clearly focused on the book, his dyed light pink hair and dark brown hair being hold with a ponytail with strands of hair out.

‘Oh god’ Quackity thought ‘He looks like a God’ Quackity thought as he looked back at his Phone. Techno looked at Quackity silently knowing that the duck won’t notice. Q had yellow wings, His black hair hair was hidden with a beanie, his eyes shone even though they were dark. ‘God...he looks like an Angel’ Techno thought looking at Q, he looked back at his book, thinking about what he could do to the small duck or… What the small duck could do to him.

“Hey Techie,” Q said, putting his phone down on the table, Looking at Techno with lust in his eyes. How the hell did they get here?

‘ _ Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, Ranboo, Wilbur, Schlatt, Techno and Q were at a party in Quackity, Wilbur, and Schlatts house until everyone went upstairs and well Q and Techno were left alone downstairs.’ _

Techno looked up from his book to like the duck, the duck licked his lips at the older and the older shot him a smirk. Q slowly moved towards the pig hybrid and sat on his lap. Techno laid soft kisses on Quackity's neck, Quackity whined at the pleasure moving closer to Techno’s ear. Techno shot Quackity a worried look, But Quackity kissed Techno roughly on the lips, to ensure that he was ok with this. Quackity pushed Techno down on the couch and smiled. Techno went to disagree about who gets to be top. Quackity quickly shushed him. Techno looked at him with lust, and Quackity smiled.

“I’ll do what I want, amor” Quackity said leaning into Techno’s ear making him shiver. Quackity stood up and Techno tried to follow him but Quackity glared at him and he groaned staying on the couch. Quackity walked into his room taking off his clothes, when he was left with only his boxers he walked towards his dresser taking out the black Lingerie set he had and putting it on. He put on his dark blue jacket but not his pants and took out lube and hand cuffs that was in his drawer and walked out.

“Techno~” Quackity said, walking out of his room and looking at Techno with handcuffs and lube. Techno look at Quackity confused as Q slowly ripped way his jacket slowly teasing Techno at the doorway, showing his Black Lingerie that showed his body off pretty well. Techno got harder as the seconds went on. Quackity went over to Techno ripping away his short and pants. Q sat on Techno’s chest.

“Arms up!~” Quackity cooed, Techno raised his hands and Q quickly put the cuffs on his hands. Techno whined, he was about to speak when Q spoke up “Shh~” Q said putting his finger on Techno’s mouth, smiling. Quackity slowly took the bottom of his Lingerie set off and turned around making his ass face him. Quackity pulled down Techno’s boxers making his dick spring out and hit Q in the face.

“Your big~ Can't wait!” Quackity cooed and stroked his dick slowly and that alone made Techno tense and annoyed. Quackity knew that if he made Techno mad enough then Techno would surely ram into Quackity like a Toy, over and over again. Quackity smiled at the thought. Quackity grabbed the lube and put them on his fingers. Q reached toward his hole making Techno watch, Q put his fingers in his hole as Techno laid there and watched as his dick twitch in anticipation. Quackity moaned as the first finger entered, He slowly thrusted his finger in and out of his hole quickly adding a second finger after the first. Techno jerked his hips up and groaned as Quackity grabbed dick in his other hand, quickly jerking him off then stopping when he deemed himself stretch enough.

“Amor~ You ready?” Quackity said, still smiling and Techno looked at him with a flushed serious face. Techno looked at Quackity above him, He had a slim figure like a modal like body, Techno’s favorite part was probably his thighs, he was small… well Small for Techno since he was a pig, His wings were open behind him making him look like an angel above him, the black Lingerie only made him look better.

“Heh.” Techno laughed and the bottom sat there with Techno’s dick pressed against his hole. “Sure…But when i get out of these I’ll make you not walk for weeks” Techno said ending his sentence, Quackity grinned at the remark. Quackity slowly lowered his body down moaning out his name. Quackity’s thighs hit Techno’s hips as Quackity slammed himself down on Techno, letting out a loud moan as his eyes rolled back.

“Come on, Q~ You only just got me in~” Techno cooed as Quackity tried to get himself back. Quackity stood still as pleasure was the only thing he felt, He felt full. I mean Techno is a big fella since his pig genetics. Techno smiled as the bulge that showed on Quackity’s stomach. Quackity tried moving up and down but the pleasure was too overwhelming. Quackity put his head down to look at Techno, Techno looked up at the broken boy with tears in his eyes. Quackity reach over to the handcuffs on Techno and took them off, having Techno quickly pulled out of Quackity and flipped him doggy style with Techno Hands harshly grabbing Q’s hips like a toy.

“Now, Are YOU ready?” Techno cooed into Quackity’s ear and all Quackity did was let out whines and quiet pleads. Techno smiled at the bottom and thrusted quickly into Quackity. Quackity let out a string of curses and moans at his inside were being brutally used. Techno thrusted fast and fast inside the small boy making him full. 

“T- TECHNo! fUCk please pleAhse” Quackity yelled when Techno hit his prostate head on, Tears formed in Quackity's eyes are Techno bent down and bit his shoulder causing his eyes to roll up and tongue to stick out with a moan as he came, painting the leather couch with cum. Techno kept on thrusting into Quackity chasing his own orgasm.

“fAhUck fuck fuck fuck fuck” Quackity said as Techno shamelessly slammed into the smaller boy like a toy. Quackity kept pleading at Techno saying things like “Use me!” or “I am your toy” and to be honest just got Techno closer and closer to his orgasms.

“Ah~ You're such a slut” Techno said in a low monotone voice, coming inside of Quackity making him more full than ever. Quackity let out a moan that sounds straight out of a porno. They both stood there panting, waiting until Techno was finished. Techno pulled out and Quackity went slim on the couch breathing harshly. 

Techno looked at Quackity seeing his hole dripping a large amount of cum. Quackity softly snored but Techno had a little trick, Techno put his boxers and shirt on and walked to the downstairs bathroom getting a towel and walked to the couch putting it under Quackity’s ass and whipping the dripping cum. Techno walked toward Quackity’s room suspecting to find some kind of plug. Techno looked under the bed and of course there was a plug, he grabbed it and put it on the nightstand and went to the couch to get Quackity on his bed. 

As Quackity laid on his bed Techno took the plug and put it in Quackity earning a soft moan. Techno smirked and went to the couch to get to clean up. Techno went back to Q’s room and slept with him peacefully.

“Oi mate” Techno heard as he woke up seeing Phil in the doorway, Phil looked tired at most.

“You guys are loud, y'know” Schlatt said from behind Phil smirking

“M-my couch…” Wilbur said dramatically.

“Next time do it in a room” Schlatt said and left following Phil and Wilbur upstairs closing and door leaving them alone again.


End file.
